


反常（VD）

by Gina_lion



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_lion/pseuds/Gina_lion
Summary: 是VD沙雕为主魔人play注意文笔极差注意避雷
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	反常（VD）

莫里森从事中介人这个职业已经有几十年了，从来就没有过这么强烈的危机感。  
他颤抖着手指，努力像平常一样拿出雪茄，哆嗦着叼进嘴里，又哆嗦着想要去点火，火机响了几下，直到雪茄被不听使唤的手指打落在了地上也愣是没能点着，他摘了帽子，又规规矩矩地把帽子放在了膝盖上，垂着头像个循规蹈矩的传统东方男人一样老老实实地坐着。  
“所以，这次的委托是怎样的？”  
让莫里森变成这样的罪魁祸首轻描淡写地询问着。  
莫里森偷偷抬眼看了一下眼前的男人，很快重新低下了头，同时又掐了自己的手背一下确认自己是不是在做梦。  
掐得生疼，这真是最坏的情况。  
但丁穿了一身笔挺的复古西装，领带的系法无可挑剔，纽扣甚至扣到了喉结的高度，他刮了胡子，光洁的下巴上一根胡茬都没有，头发也梳得一丝不……苟的，平时随意散落的头发被仔细地拢在脑后扎成了一束。  
“别管什么委托了——你终于决定放弃尊严准备接受富婆的包养了吗？”莫里森只想到了这一个可能性。  
“你在说什么胡话？”但丁皱着眉头，手指有些不耐烦地敲击着桌面，“我本来以为你是有什么委托想要介绍给我才找上门，结果只是为了这么无聊的……八卦？”  
“本来确实是有委托想要交给你的，可最近是不是给你太多压力了？”莫里森仔细斟酌着措辞，语气十分诚恳，“我不能让你这个样子去见委托人，听我的老伙计，如果身体不舒服的话，我也认识一些水平不错口风也很紧的医生……”  
事务所某个房间的门被很突兀地打开了，开门声打断了莫里森的话，维吉尔从房间里走了出来，随便对莫里森点了下头算是打过了招呼，又从书架上拿了本书就回到了房间，末了又探头回来对但丁说：“我等你回来。”  
汗水顺着但丁的额头流了下来，他从维吉尔出了房间那一刻开始就闭上了嘴巴，仿佛如临大敌一般，视线从始至终就没有离开过维吉尔身上，又不敢拧着脖子去直接看他，在目光跟着维吉尔进了房间的时候，他几乎就快把眼球转到太阳穴里了。  
“咳。”莫里森轻咳一声表示自己的存在，这才让但丁回过了神。  
“我这样是不是不正常？”但丁嘀咕着。  
“你说呢？”莫里森反问，三个字里有两个字透着那么一丝怜悯，剩下一个也并不是真正的疑问语气。  
“对啊！换作是你你也这么认为吧？！”但丁顺手扯掉了绑着头发的皮筋，又拽着衣领把扣子挣开了几个，领带也甩下来丢到一边，他站起身，神情激动地在房间里踱来踱去，“这不正常，这很不正常！”  
“……你这是怎么了？”莫里森下意识地拉开了和但丁的距离。  
“是这样，今天早上起来的时候，我问维吉尔要不要这样一直跟我生活下去，比如结为伴侣什么的。”但丁的表情很严肃，“然后他答应了。”  
“……我该说恭喜吗？”莫里森插口道。  
“这不正常！这不正常你知道吗！他认真的问我要办理怎样的手续！”但丁夸张地摊了摊手，然后想起维吉尔就在房间里，只得又放低了声音，“这怎么可能呢？”  
“那你是怎么回答的？”  
“我问他要不要去医院看看，因为某些恶魔的攻击会影响人的精神状态，让人产生奇怪的联想。”但丁抓了抓头发，显得一脸纠结。  
“然后呢？你被骂了还是被打了？”莫里森抬眼看向天花板，“别担心，我是专业的中介人，受过专业训练，在任何情况下也不会笑场。”  
“他只告诉没有遭到攻击，然后沉默到了现在。”  
“……这很严重。”连莫里森都跟着严肃了起来。  
“你也这么想吧！”但丁在房间里转了一圈，觉得终于找到了知己，他无声地比划着维吉尔的房门，又垂头丧气地坐了下来。  
“你们的事我不会插手，但你们或许该好好沟通一下。”莫里森点了点头，“在你恢复过来前介绍委托的事就到此为止吧，我会替你回绝掉雇主的——还有，只是办理手续或者去医院，没必要穿的这么正式。”  
莫里森起身告了辞，开着他的爱车离开了事务所，以半魔人的听力，除了机动车的发动机声，但丁确定自己还听到了中介人忍耐已久的爆笑声。  
  
事情得从头说起。  
在魔界解决了某个事件后，维吉尔心血来潮地跟但丁回到了事务所，或者也不是那么心血来潮，但总之两个人住到了一起。  
一周七天都是休息日的但丁在某个清晨被维吉尔从床上拖起来的时候显然还没有睡醒，他迷迷糊糊地下意识认为维吉尔是又需要和他来一场兄弟间的肢体交流和家族传捅（此处捅指的是用武器），长叹一声揉着太阳穴起了床，然后发现床头放着一盘不可名状的东西。  
这是准备改成毒杀了？  
“早饭。”维吉尔点了点盘子，“你的。”  
“……”但丁的那点起床气和睡意蒸发到了九霄云外，他花了足足三分钟也没想出怎么回应，只好端起了盘子，同时小心地观察了一下维吉尔——对方神色如常。  
他用叉子拨弄着不明物体，打从心底也想不出这东西的原材料到底是个什么玩意，但他相信维吉尔不会加害于他，没别的原因，比起直接武力解决之外，更麻烦的事维吉尔是绝对不会做的。  
这只是单纯的厨艺差而已，毕竟在魔界的维吉尔不需要进食，所以也没有可能先行试味，事实上维吉尔的胃在长期没有进食过的情况下已经萎缩到了吃什么吐什么的程度。  
可他为什么要做早饭给自己？但丁变得有些提心吊胆，东西也吃的心不在焉，根本就没吃出什么味道，等回过神的时候，他发现自己手里的金属叉子都被咬掉了一截。  
“你怎么想起做早餐了……”但丁略过了评价味道的环节直接抛出了疑问。  
“……”维吉尔歪了一下头，嘴唇动了动又什么都没说。  
这让但丁觉得心里发毛，溜出了房间开始装模作样的上班。  
维吉尔则是在会客厅的沙发上坐了下来，他背对着但丁，抱着一本翻烂了的诗集在看，他显然有话要说，不过但丁还算了解他，有话不肯直说那简直就是维吉尔的标签。  
“所以，你以后打算怎么办？”但丁只得先开了口，“一直住在我这里我也是不介意的，前提是你不在意，啊，对了，共同生活在人类世界里可能有些麻烦，不如干脆结为伴侣……”  
话一出口他就后悔了，这理由和找话题的本事简直莫名其妙，他其实和维吉尔半斤半两，有话不会好好说那是但丁的标签。  
“需要什么手续？”  
“……什么？”但丁本来一手拄着桌子，在听到维吉尔的回答后错愕地发出疑问，甚至忘了自己已经把胳膊拿下去了，他的脑袋就那么直挺挺地落到了桌子上还弹了两下，“你说什么？”  
“总之就是，结………”维吉尔面无表情地想着有些陌生的单词。  
“你没事吧？去医院，现在就去！”但丁揉着有些发疼的下巴站了起来，“有些恶魔的攻击是会对精神产生影响的，我送你去好好检查一下！”  
随即但丁缩起脖子准备习以为常地迎接上那么几发幻影剑，然而想象中的攻击却始终没有到来，维吉尔只是背对着但丁翻开了下一页。  
“我没事。”  
“不不不维吉尔，你该这么说。”但丁请了清嗓子，学起了维吉尔的话，“蠢死了，我怎么可能被攻击，别以为我会像你一样。”  
“……”维吉尔啪地一声合上了书，一言不发地回到了房间。  
留下但丁一个人在客厅里弯腰抱头准备挨打状，模样看起来有点可笑。  
总之，今天的维吉尔，看起来实在是不正常。  
  
在莫里森告辞后，想了一整天都没想出自己到底哪里做错了什么的但丁终于带着莫名其妙的心情回到了自己的房间。  
总之，不如睡一觉当无事发生过。  
然后他想到了今早吃掉的不明物体，开始担心明天会不会是同样的情况。  
怎么可能呢！带着这样的想法，但丁闭上了眼睛。  
门再一次被推开了，但丁一个鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦了起来，发现进来的正是维吉尔，他侧身走了进来，带上了门，把客厅的灯光隔了出去。  
然而黑暗并不影响半魔人的视力，但丁觉得自己起码该晚些再脱掉衣服的。  
看着无限凑近的维吉尔，但丁吞咽口水的声音显得特别响亮。  
“我下班太早了吗，那我再出去坐会……”但丁开始给鞋底抹油，同时抓起了外套。  
“你说过的，要好好检查。”维吉尔上了床，他把手垂在床边松开手，阎魔刀被随手扔在了地上，金属撞击地面的声音让但丁的眼皮狠狠地跳了一下，“我没被攻击。”  
“我又没有检查的工具！”但丁大声嚷嚷着，他向后退着几乎要起身逃走，被维吉尔捉着手放在了自己的胸前。  
“现在你有了。”  
“我…有了？”但丁的目光在自己的手和维吉尔的脸上反复横跳了几次，分析出了一个让他觉得毛骨悚然的可能性，他下意识地收回了手，快速地退到了床头，直到后背抵上了冰冷的墙壁让他退无可退，又扯过枕头挡住了下半身，可这个姿势让自己显得更加尴尬了，三秒钟之后但丁放弃了遮掩，直接把枕头丢向了维吉尔，“你到底在搞什么鬼！”  
“所以，你不打算检查了？”维吉尔的终于变回了平时那种类似于反讽的语气，他再度凑近了但丁，几乎是把但丁压在了墙上，少见地没有移开或者回避目光，而是直接地盯着那双和自己相似的蓝色瞳孔看。  
“我……！”但丁像是被噎住了一样卡了壳，他扭过头有些不自在地又退了退，在听到维吉尔类似于嘲弄的轻笑后又有些恼羞成怒般地回瞪了过去，他抬起双手摸上了维吉尔的脸颊，“剩下的事之后再问你，总之现在就是要检查对吧！”  
他们之间也不是没有过亲密的接触，维吉尔也不是第一次在夜里上了但丁的床去解决身体上的需要，但在眼前这个诡异的气氛下，但丁很难去朝着享受的方向考虑。  
但丁吞了吞口水，双手顺着维吉尔的脸颊抚了下去，他小心地观察着维吉尔的反应，指腹顺着对方的下巴下移到了脖颈上，有些碍事的外套阻止了他的进一步动作。  
维吉尔闭上了眼睛，在但丁尝试着去解开他的纽扣和拉链的时候，过长的睫毛有些不自然地耸动着，那手指的动作极不熟练，很快就耗尽了他仅存的些许耐心。  
“…慢死了，你就这么点能耐……”维吉尔随口抱怨着，随即上衣终于被解开，但丁的手指抚上了他的喉结，声带的振动也就跟戛然而止，又等了一会，见维吉尔确实没有反对的意思，但丁迟疑着继续向下移动了手掌，最后停留在了胸前。  
“检查…要继续吗？”但丁的询问里并没有带多少疑问语气，虽然这个样子的维吉尔怎样都算不上是正常，但此刻他完全被其他的内心完全被其他的东西占据了，他用指甲刮蹭着对方的乳尖，小小的乳尖很快就有了反应，跟着充血挺立了起来，他看到维吉尔不易觉察地抿住了嘴唇，显然也正在压抑着什么。  
“只是…检查？”但丁再次试探着问，他又想继续下移手掌了，却被维吉尔握住了手腕把胳膊甩到了一边，眼睛也跟着睁开了。  
但丁立刻就收了手，他觉得维吉尔现在心情不太好，可是，为什么？  
“你觉得呢？”维吉尔嘟囔了一句，他一手撑在墙上，整个身体压向了但丁，头凑了上去蹭着但丁的嘴唇。  
“你的意思是…里面也要检查？”但丁才一开口就知道自己说错了话，维吉尔几乎是有些恼怒地夺去了他的呼吸，像是啃噬一般地吻住了他，有些尖利的犬齿划破了他的嘴唇，鲜血顺着唇角滴滴答答地顺着下巴滴落下去，快速愈合的伤口又被再次咬破。  
维吉尔用另一只手抹去了但丁下巴上的血迹，转而按上了他的脖子压迫住了他的气管，同时又加深了这个吻，舌头也趁势侵入了进去。  
“……唔！”但丁从喉咙里滚落出一声低吟，手指无意识地抽动了一下，维吉尔大概是使用了魔人化的力量，在口腔内胡乱翻搅的舌头上布满了细小的尖刺，那些尖锐刺破了但丁的舌头和口腔内壁，在他的舌头被缠紧的时候，整个嘴里都是血液的味道。  
刺痛感和窒息感让但丁觉得头晕目眩，就算是和再强大的恶魔对峙都没有让他觉得这么痛苦过，当然，也许还有一些其他的什么情感掺杂在里面。  
维吉尔终于放过了他，掐着他的脖子顺手把他甩到了一边，但丁把头转向别处，默不作声地重新调整着自己的呼吸，那幅没有反抗又没有任何回应的样子彻底惹恼了维吉尔，在看到但丁的目光后又像是被浇了一盆冷水一样变得有些沮丧。  
“你怎么了，维吉尔？”但丁小心翼翼地开口，却仍然没有看向对方，“这不像你……我不是说现在，而是之前……”  
维吉尔吞了吞口水，嘴唇跟着动了动，解除了魔人化的部分，像是有些心虚一样，最后又彻底放弃了解释，干巴巴地丢出了没事两个字。  
“那，那我们……”但丁总算是转过了身，他用手势在两人间比划着，“总之今天就先…喂等等！”  
维吉尔自顾自地把但丁压在了身下，垂下头舔舐着自己在对方脖子上留下的指痕和血迹，但丁猛地吸了一口气，紧紧闭上嘴巴才没让自己发出更奇怪的声音，他大概明白了此刻维吉尔的需求，有些无可奈何地叹了口气，努力让自己放松下来去准备承受对方接下来的举动。  
维吉尔的动作说到底也不可能用什么美好的词汇来形容，所幸根据之前的经验，维吉尔都只是稍微满足一下就会立刻放过他。  
……又是这个态度。维吉尔暗自握紧了拳头，但丁每次都是这样，让他烦躁不已。  
说到底只是怕拒绝后担心自己又会离开罢了。  
无论怎样过分地对待他，弄到鲜血淋漓也好，强行进入也好，哪怕是斩断肢体，剥夺掉感官，他也是绝不会拒绝的。  
不该是这样……  
这样绝对不是什么对等的关系。  
“……维吉尔？”但丁的声音有些疑惑，他开始怀疑自己是否会错了意，那样实在是太尴尬了，维吉尔的身体逐渐下移，这似乎印证了他的猜想，在内心暗暗松了一口气后不由自主地摸向了刚刚被舔舐的位置，那里还残留着一丝温度。  
然而就在但丁些微的走神的时候，维吉尔再次俯下身体，含住了他的阴茎。  
“嘶——”  
但丁下意识地弓起了身体想要抱住维吉尔的头，又生生止住动作转而去按住了对方的肩膀，他还从来没有被这么对待过。  
手臂的动作没能阻止维吉尔，他有些不满地瞪了但丁一眼，反而含得更深了，温热湿滑的口腔包裹住了阴茎，快感顺着尾椎上窜到大脑，但丁几乎是立刻就起了反应，不由自主地呻吟出声。  
“哈啊……为什么……嗯……！”但丁有些无力地想要再次推开维吉尔，他习惯了被彻底折磨后的直接进入，这种过于温和的方式让他不知所措，维吉尔无法完全含住涨大的阴茎，只是有些费力地做着吞咽的动作，努力地吃下更多，又用口腔内壁裹夹了上去。  
即使是并不熟练的动作也已经足够刺激，喉咙一紧一紧地压迫着龟头，加上时不时胡乱刮过柱身，让但丁不由自主地想挺腰进入更深，维吉尔的喉咙深处被顶弄了几下，几乎让他想要干呕，只得暂时吐出了阴茎。  
“没…没事吧……”突然被终止的动作折磨得但丁几乎要发疯，嘴上说着还算关切的话语，身体却完全忘记了眼前的人才是年长者，有些急切地用阴茎再次抵上维吉尔的嘴唇蹭着。  
“老实点。”维吉尔简短地命令着，再次含了进去，顺势又抬起了但丁一边的大腿，另一只手轻按着由于紧张正不断收紧的后穴。  
“哈啊……你又要……唔……！”但丁条件反射般地战栗了起来，后穴被强行打开，挤入了一根手指，腰也跟着软了下去，再也没有其他的什么力气，那穴口死死地咬着维吉尔的手指，里面早已粘腻得不成样子。  
维吉尔继续用喉咙压迫着口中的阴茎，曲起手指在但丁体内探寻着，很快就按上了但丁体内的敏感处，只是用指腹稍微摩擦一下，但丁就觉得眼前一阵恍惚，呜咽着想要逃避，却再度被挤入了一根手指。  
两根手指毫不留情地拓宽着他体内的空间，重重地摩擦着敏感点，阴茎也跟着一跳一跳的，但丁大口喘息着，身体不受控制地开始痉挛，很快就颤抖着高潮了，他本想多少回避一下，可是又实在没什么力气，就那么射进了维吉尔的嘴里，维吉尔被呛得咳出了大半，又艰难地把剩下的精液吞咽了下去。  
“我说…”但丁话还没说完就被维吉尔翻了个身，腰也跟着被抬了起来，随着一声命令式的闭嘴，维吉尔挺身进入了他。  
“哈啊……等……”但丁剧烈地颤抖着，刚刚高潮过的后穴无意识地推拒着入侵的异物，在被强行挤入深处后又死死地箍了上去，一下一下地像是在吮吸，维吉尔显然并没打算给他留出什么休息的时间，很快就开始了抽插，但丁的腰再次塌了下去，刚射过的阴茎敏感得不行，在维吉尔的动作下摩擦着被褥，一抖一抖地再次喷洒出了少许精液，“稍微…等……混蛋……哈啊……”  
等显然是不会等的，但丁有些无力地低声咒骂着，又很快被自己的喘息声打断，再也吐不出完整的句子，他觉得自己这样哼哼唧唧的简直像是一个女人，索性咬着牙不肯再话说，后穴却收得更紧了，今天的维吉尔像是有意折磨他一样迟迟不肯结束，到底是…为什么？  
他的腰再次被抬起，维吉尔的阴茎抵在他的敏感点上狠狠地研磨着，但丁的身体不由自主地再次抽搐起来，“维吉尔，你他妈的……嗯……！”  
又是连续几次的深入让但丁乖乖地闭上了嘴，甚至主动挺起腰迎合着对方的抽插，主动把自己有感觉的位置送了上去，强烈的快感让他放弃了思考，只想再享受一次彻底的高潮。  
维吉尔自然没有让他失望。  
“哈啊……嗯……！”但丁咬着床单，强烈的高潮让他近乎失神，身体也跟着不住地痉挛着，维吉尔死死地压住了他，强行抽送了几十次后射入了他的体内，那些热液灌入了他的后穴，又被堵在了里面。  
“唔……”但丁的身体被侧了过来，下巴也被扳了过去，维吉尔俯下身吻住了他的嘴唇，留在他体内半软的阴茎还在缓缓地抽送。  
但丁的口腔中充斥着维吉尔的气息和…他自己的味道，这感觉倒也意外的不是特别糟糕，甚至可以说是还不坏，不坏到他想……  
“喂，再来一次……吧？”  
“嗯。”  
维吉尔完全没有什么意外的语气，他从背后抱住了但丁，开始汇集魔力。  
“等等，维吉尔，你不会是想……”但丁后知后觉地开始挣扎，然而已经晚了，魔人的手臂轻易钳制住了他的身体，留在体内的阴茎再次涨大了几分，进入了让他感到害怕的深处，“不不不这样有点……”  
魔人的尾巴甩了上来，一圈一圈地勒住了他的脖子，夺走了他的呼吸和话语，变成魔人的维吉尔要比他高大许多，在缓缓开始抽插的时候，或多或少不适应的感觉让他渗出了生理性的泪水。  
阴茎连带着之前射入的精液在体内的深处翻搅着，魔人的舌头顺着耳廓舔弄了下去，滑腻冰冷的触感钻入了耳洞，模仿着交合的动作抽插起来，但丁有些无助地扭动着身体，张大了嘴巴想要呼吸，却被勒得更紧了，口水不受控制地顺着嘴角流了下来。  
“…变紧了。”魔人的声音不带有什么感情，抽插的速度却越来越快，大概是无法做出反应的但丁让他觉得不安，他变得有些焦躁。  
“…嘎……”但丁发出了微弱的吸气声，他的胸前传来一阵刺痛，乳尖已经被魔人的指甲刺破，流出了殷红的血，维吉尔一手搓弄着乳尖想要挤出更多血液，另一只手握住了但丁的阴茎缓缓撸动了起来。  
但丁的手有些无力地按在了维吉尔的手腕上，连挣扎的力气都没有了，粗大的阴茎狠狠地贯穿着他的身体，上面凹凸不平的尖刺时不时就会擦着他的敏感点刮过去，让他的身体一次又一次地颤栗着。  
他觉得他快要彻底失去意识了，然而身上的快感和刺痛感却让他连晕过去都做不到，魔人的尾巴也会在他彻底窒息前稍微放松给他喘息的空间，然后再度勒紧，他的全身都像是玩具一般被玩弄着，被插得高潮了一次又一次，他大概在什么时候失禁了，阴茎的前端滴滴答答地渗着水，后穴也被折磨得红肿不堪，却还在贪婪地吃着埋在体内的阴茎，最后在维吉尔又一次射精的时候，大量的精液撑得他整个小腹都鼓涨了起来，那些热流又在拔出去的时候尽数流了出来，浸湿了大片的床单。  
维吉尔解除了魔人化，发现但丁已经如愿以偿地失去了意识，他的后穴已经无法合拢，有些可怖地红肿大张着，维吉尔用手指带出了少许精液，但丁也只是稍微痉挛了一下作为回应。  
“这样就不行了？”维吉尔像是挑衅一般地发出疑问，却无法得到回应了，他抱起了但丁那怎么说也不算轻的身体，离开了房间。  
  
隔天但丁是在维吉尔的床上醒过来的。  
他心有余悸地看了看床头，没有什么看上去像是食物的东西，这让他大大地松了口气。  
“你这蠢货在找什么？”维吉尔进了房间，看上去心情不错，“找你的披萨吗？”  
……原来昨天的不明物体是披萨。  
“没有。”但丁努力让自己的表情显得不那么心虚。  
“那么，成为伴侣需要什么？”  
“……”但丁有些怔愣地看着维吉尔，比起昨天倒是镇定了些。  
“我只是不知道。”维吉尔移开目光，有些局促地走了过来，“我不知道怎么才能让你相信我…已经不打算离开了。”  
他其实不知道成为一个伴侣需要什么，大概就是昨晚的那些……吧？  
“我信。”但丁随口回答，语气相当不正式，不正式到让维吉尔想要立即再次和但丁进行一下肢体交流和家族传捅（此处的捅不一定是指用武器）。  
“但是啊，那个，其实按人类的规矩来说，想要生活在一起的话…”但丁抓了抓头发，“其实并不一定要结为伴侣，兄弟也是可以的啦，就像现在这样。”  
“所以？”维吉尔握紧了阎魔刀。  
“所以之前那样说只是开……玩……笑……的……”但丁话没说完，一柄蓝色的幻影剑已经擦着他的头皮飞了过去。  
“现在跟我出来，立刻马上。”维吉尔面无表情地打开了房门。  
“哦！”但丁背上斯巴达兴高采烈地跟了过去。  
所以说，维持现状就行了……  
  
“看来感情依然还是不错啊……”  
本来准备介绍但丁新委托的莫里森在远处手搭凉棚看着手持武器进行友好交流中的兄弟俩，随即又钻回了车内。  
“真是可惜，这次的报酬其实还不错的……”  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  



End file.
